


Jibberish

by Missmeehan



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke's latest trouble is decoded by Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jibberish

It took some time to figure it out, but Nathan realizes that Duke's babblings ae not completely random. For him, it is proof positive that Audrey is nestled somewhere deep inside of Maura. If he's right..and he hopes to god he is, Audrey somehow has given Duke a harmless trouble and a clue that she is alive and well. it's a sign; at least that's what Nathan hopes.

When Parker was her old self, Nathan confided some secrets about his and Duke's relationship. Now, watching his babbling on again off again lover trying to comunicate, he's sure Audrey had some hand in Duke's fate.

It was frustrating at first, but slowly Nathan began to see the clues. When Dwight walks in the room Duke angrily shouts the word sprinkles instead of sasquatch. It took a while, but Nathan remembers sharing with Audrey the silly argument he and Duke had over what Audrey dubbed "the sprinkled doughnut incident."

It had all began when Duke happened to witness Nathan uncuffing Dwight who had been arrested by a fellow officer for carrying a crossbow and offering him a sprinkled doughnut. For some reason the incident had made Duke jealous. Every since then, Parker would refer to Dwight as Sprinkles behind his back.

The more obvious clue was his babbling lover's repeated use of the word pancakes. Nathan had confessed to Parker during a stakeout that the first time he and Duke slept together, Duke had made him the most amazing bluebery pancakes with maple syrup the following morning. Parker would tease him when he got to the station late, asking him if had pancakes for breakfast.

He wasn't sure what Taco Tuesday meant yet but something about those words seemed to make Dwight Hendrickson nervous. In any event, Nathan was sure of two things, his lover wasn't reduced to a babbling idiot and Audrey Parker was still alive.


End file.
